Game Over
Game Over is the twentieth and final campaign mission of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It sees Captain Price's squad attempting to escape the silo and reach the evacuation site. Plot This mission starts with Soap, Captain Price, Gaz, and Griggs in a UAZ-469 escaping the Launch Facility after the events of No Fighting In The War Room. Aside from the jeep, there are two other jeeps loaded with USMC and SAS units who split up with Soap and the others, after a certain point. For the first part of the mission, the player will face a number of trucks laden with armed Ultranationalists while speeding down a set of roads/or a Russian motorway. After eliminating the trucks, a Hind emerges and attacks the player. Some time later, the Hind flies off, only to destroy a bridge, preventing Soap and the rest of the SAS from escaping. The team is cornered by Ultranationalists and have to defend themselves on the broken bridge until a fuel tanker behind them explodes, injuring everyone. Soap briefly loses consciousness, but quickly awakens to see Griggs trying to pull him into cover while firing his nickel plated M1911 at enemy forces. Once Griggs fires off all of his rounds, he switches to his M249 SAW, turns to fire, but is quickly shot in the head. Soon after that, Captain Price is incapacitated and Imran Zakhaev along with two Ultranationalist soldiers move in to finish off Gaz and two other S.A.S. members, but before they can reach Soap, they are distracted by a Loyalist Mi-28 Havoc coming to the team's aid. During the distraction, Captain Price regains consciousness and slides Soap a fully-loaded M1911, allowing him a chance to shoot them. After killing Zakhaev, the Loyalists medivac Soap to safety as a Russian medic is seen attempting to revive a seemingly unresponsive Captain Price. As Soap is leveled up to the helicopter, he passes out and a British newscaster is heard telling the world about the events in Russia. Weaponry Starting Loadout M4A1 CaC 4.png|M4A1 w/Red Dot Sight 1911A1iwi.png|M1911 Found in Level M4A1 CaC 4.png|M4A1. Used by Capt. Price and SAS G36ciwi.png|G36C. Used by Gaz and Ultranationalists G3iwi.png|G3. Used by Ultranationalists MW Weapon AK47.png|AK-47. Used by Ultranationalists and Loyalists M249iwi.png|M249. Used by Ssgt. Griggs M60.png|M60E4. Used by Ultranationalists RPDiwi.png|RPD. Used by Ultranationalists and Loyalists MP5iwi.png|MP5. Used by SAS Uziiwi.png|Mini-Uzi. Used by Ultranationalists M1014iwi.png|M1014. Used by Ultranationalists M9iwi.png|M9. Used by Ultranationalists Deagleiwi.png|Desert Eagle. Used by Imran Zakhaev 1911A1iwi.png|M1911. Used by Soap to kill Imran Zakhaev RPG7iwi.png|RPG-7. Used by Ultranationalists and SAS FIM-92 Stinger MW.png|Stinger Achievements *'The Fourth Horseman' is obtained by completing this level on Veteran difficulty. The name is a reference for Imran Zakhaev because he is the leader of The Four Horsemen faction and his alias is "The Fourth Horseman". *'Win the War' is obtained when the player completes the game on any difficulty. *'Deep and Hard' is obtained when the player completes the game on Hardened or Veteran difficulty. Transcript Trivia Video Video:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare - "Game Over" Gameplay|Gameplay of "Game Over" Video:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare - "Game Over" Glitch|Glitch on "Game Over" Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer